


The Princess and the Pirate

by ChocolateCookieCream



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Deepthroating, F/F, Facials, Femslash, Fluffy Ending, Girl Penis, Girls Kissing, Goodbye Sex, Hand Jobs, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Pirates, Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: Before the Straw Hats leave Alabasta, Nami goes to see Vivi and the two spend their last night together. PWP. Very M-rated smut. G!P. Intersex Nami x Vivi. Femslash.
Relationships: Nami/Nefertari Vivi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	The Princess and the Pirate

**YOHO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! I'M HERE WITH A BRAND NEW FEMSLASH STORY THIS TIME SET IN THE WORLD OF ONE PIECE. SO I'VE LITERALLY JUST BINGED WATCHED/READ THE WHOLE STORY OVER THE PAST YEAR AND I AM IN LOVE. AND, WHILE I KNOW IT WON'T HAPPEN, I AM FULLY ONBOARD THE NAMI X VIVI SHIP SETTING SAIL ACROSS THE GRAND LINE. NOW I NEED TO DO A COUPLE OF FAIR WARNINGS BEFORE WE START. THIS STORY HAS INTERSEX NAMI, MEANING SHE WILL HAVE A PENIS AND THERE WILL BE EXPLICIT SMUT BETWEEN HER AND VIVI. IF THAT'S NOT FOR YOU, THAT WAS YOUR WARNING. ALSO, THERE WILL BE SLIGHT SPOILERS FOR THE ALABASTA ARC AND ALSO INTO THE NEW WORLD, SO IF YOU HAVEN'T CAUGHT UP THAT FAR AND DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED WITH ANYTHING, THAT WAS ANOTHER WARNING. IF YOU'RE A-OKAY WITH PROCEEDING, SET SAIL AND COME ABOARD.**

**XXX**

''You're really not coming out to sea with us, are you?''

It didn't fully sink in for Vivi until she heard those words coming from Nami.

They had defeated Crocodile. They stopped Baroque Works. They saved the Kingdom of Alabasta. Princess Vivi Nefertiti fought alongside the Straw Hat Pirates to accomplish all of that. And in the process, she had found herself in the middle of an incredible voyage, becoming part of a crew that she knew one day would become known throughout the world. She could see Luffy one day becoming King of the Pirates. She hoped for their success. They were more than friends to her. They were family. However, there was one crew member who, like a true pirate, stole her heart.

The two of them weren't expecting to develop feelings for each other. Vivi never even considered that she liked women. But when she met Nami, the confident, brash, navigator of the pirate crew, things began to change. Nami wasn't afraid to admit what she liked, including women, but it still took some time for the ice between them to melt. Throughout their adventures, their hearts beat for each other. Vivi's fear for Nami when she was sick was equal to her fear for her people. And Nami felt herself swept off her feet whenever she saw Vivi fight for her Kingdom, proclaiming that she would stop Baroque Works, no matter what.

It soon became apparent to everyone except Nami and Vivi that there was something more. The other Straw Hats started to grow annoyed with how oblivious they were, while Luffy was just oblivious in general and just bluntly told them to kiss and get it over with so they could focus on punching their enemies in the face.

It was direct, but it somehow worked.

Nami and Vivi were inseparable. The nights they spent together were wonderful and filled them with relief. But they couldn't lose track of their goal. It was ironically tragic that after they had won, they knew they still weren't going to be together.

And Vivi had finally come to realize this as she stood in her bedroom, with Nami standing behind her having snuck in through the window. The full moon hung in the starry sky outside to illuminate the room.

Vivi turned sadly to confront the pirate. ''I would want nothing more than to continue on the Grand Line with you. But, I have to think about my people. After everything they've been put through, it wouldn't be right to abandon them. They need me.''

Nami stared at the ground, clenching her fists. ''We also need you. But, I understand. And I know the others will too.''

''How did you know I was going to stay?''

Brushing her orange hair out from her face, Nami walked over to Vivi, finally giving her that bright smile Vivi had come to love. Cause I know you better than you think.''

''A vague answer. But, one I like to hear.'' Vivi chuckled, rubbing her hand against her teary eyes. She didn't know when she started crying. Probably when she knew Nami had arrived.

When Nami was close enough, she reached out and helped to brush away Vivi's tears. ''This isn't goodbye forever. I want you to know that.''

''True,'' Vivi tilted her head into Nami's hand. ''But it may be our last night together for a while.''

Nami nodded and pulled Vivi closer so their foreheads touched. ''Then…how do you want to spend our last night?''

They locked eyes and Vivi could feel a blush creep across her face. ''I want to remember this night forever. I want everything you have to offer me, Nami. Everything. Do not hold back.''

Nami smiled, leaning in so that her lips were inches from the princess's. ''As you wish, my pirate princess.''

Their lips touched and soon the two women came together for a passionate kiss. Their hands romanced all over each other, never wanting to pull apart from their loving embrace. As their bodies gently rubbed against each other, Vivi could feel Nami's excitement growing between her legs. She smiled against Nami's lips amusedly, thinking back to the day she discovered the pirate had a penis. Nami was shocked and worried that Vivi would be freaked out. That day, Vivi was determined to prove to her lover that she was the opposite of freaked out.

It wasn't a secret amongst the crew, and they were all accepting of Nami, which she was grateful for. Vivi was no exception.

''Get on the bed.'' The princess ordered and Nami didn't hesitate, following the blue haired woman's orders.

Vivi turned her back and started to strip. Nami sat on the bed, watching her and blushing furiously. She could feel her breath hitched as she watched Vivi peel off clothing piece by piece until she was soon standing naked before her lover. Nami's eyes gazed down the princess's fine back and her gorgeous ass.

Vivi turned around and smiled. She used her arms to cover both her breasts and her pussy, though Nami could see a bit of pubic hair. ''You've seen me naked before.'' She said amusedly.

''I know,'' Nami gulped. ''That doesn't mean I'm not left breathless every time I see you.''

Vivi turned her back to Nami and stretched her arms out. ''Does the view from the back entice too?''

Nami growled and could feel the tension rising between her legs. A tent was beginning to grow underneath her shorts. Vivi glanced over her shoulder and noticed the bulge. She stared into Nami's eyes and winked. That was the straw that broke the camel's back for the cat burglar. She sprang off the bed and reached around to grab Vivi's from behind and started groping them. Vivi moaned loudly as Nami caressed them. She started placing tender kisses along the back of Vivi's neck. At the same time, Vivi started walking back towards the bed.

Her butt rubbed against Nami's bulge. She shuddered with anticipation at the feeling, knowing that she was going to have Nami's cock inside her very soon. Another moan escaped her as Nami pinched and pulled on her nipples.

Nami hit the bed with the back of her knees and sat back down on the mattress. She made Vivi sit on her lap while she started to buck her hips upwards. Vivi, in turn, grinded her hips to tease her lover as her breasts were kneaded harder. Nami continued to kiss and lick the back of Vivi's neck and shoulder. As one of her hands continued to squeeze and play with Vivi's breasts, her other hand came back to start removing her clothes. She pulled up her shirt and tossed it away and try to remove her shorts. It was a difficult task with Vivi bouncing on her lap.

Nami began tweaking Vivi's nipples, causing the princess to moan. Her moans grew louder with Nami's tongue running along her neck and shoulder. ''Your cat-like tongue never ceases to please me.''

Nami grinned against Vivi's skin. ''I know you like when my tongue is on other parts of your body.''

Vivi groaned and rotated her hips to rub Nami's bulge. ''Let's not rush to that yet. I'm quite enjoying myself.''

With the constant grinding, Nami couldn't remove her shorts. As much as she was enjoying the sultry lap dance that Vivi was providing, she was desperate to be naked and free her aching cock. She grabbed Vivi's waist and pulled her off before throwing her onto the bed. Vivi landed lightly enough but soon found herself pinned to the mattress by Nami. The pirate crawled on top of her before they shared another kiss, this one more heated than before, as their tongues played with each other and explored the other person's mouth.

They pulled away with a trail of saliva connecting them. Nami moved her head down to Vivi's chest. She cupped the blue haired woman's breasts together as her tongue roughly licked Vivi's tits. Vivi held Nami's face to her breasts as she brushed his tongue on her nipples and feverishly suckled them. Vivi let out sharp gasps as Nami sucked on her breasts and bit gently on her nipples, teasing them.

Meanwhile, Nami shook her hips and felt her shorts fall down her legs, releasing her erection which prodded against Vivi's stomach. As Nami groped and kisses Vivi's breasts, the princess sank her hands downwards to find Nami's shaft. She felt Nami moan on her cleavage when she grasped the long, thick cock and started to slowly stroke it. At this angle, Vivi couldn't pump her hand all the way down to the base, especially with Nami's huge length, but she felt she was doing a decent job of delighting her love.

Nami suppressed her moans by planting her lips on Vivi's neck and sucking hard, leaving a hickey that would no doubt raise a few eyebrows tomorrow. Vivi would deal with it then. Right now, all she cared about was how good the two of them felt together on what could be their last night together in a very long time. She moaned as Nami nibbled on her neck and he rubbed her breasts together. The underside of Nami's cock brushed against her already dripping pussy. They grinded into each other, feeling how excited the other person made them feel.

Nami took one of his hands off Vivi's breast and guided it down to her pussy. Vivi opened her legs wider to give Nami's hand more space to tease her soaked entrance. The princess moaned louder and gripped Nami's hair, pulling her forward so that her face was buried between her cleavage. Nami's mouth watered and she soon started sliding her fingers inside of Vivi.

''Fuck!''

Nami chuckled as she started fingering Vivi. ''Such crude language from royalty.''

''I'm as much of a pirate as you are. I don't mind getting wet and dirty from time to time.''

Nami moved her fingers in and out of Vivi faster and harder. The wet sounds of her hand impacting between her legs started to fill the room, only drowned out by the cute noises Vivi was making. It made Nami warm inside to hear Vivi truly happy and free again. She kissed the princess's chest, just above her heart. As Vivi bucked her hips into Nami's hand, she reached down to cup the pirate's chin and lifted her head so that their lips would meet again.

Nami's lips were all over Vivi's. Their tongues rubbed on each other as they moaned in their mouths. One of Nami's hands still caressed Vivi's breasts, her fingers dancing over the nipples. The other still teased Vivi's pussy. Her fingers wriggled inside and rubbed outside. Her hand was soon soaked. Vivi's legs squirmed and her back arched as Nami's fingers worked their way deeper inside. Eventually, Nami pulled away from the kiss and removed her hand from inside of Vivi, much to the princess's disappointment.

Nami licked her fingers clean, tasting Vivi's juices before lowering her face until she was nestled between Vivi's legs. ''Now to put my cat-like tongue to proper use.''

Vivi's body trembled as she waited to feel Nami on her. She threw her head back when she felt Nami's tongue slide over her lower lips. Nami licked her thighs and then lapped up her leaking juices directly from the source. The tip of her tongue teased Vivi's clit, licking it and flicking it before giving it a light suck. Vivi moaned as Nami smoothly rubbed her tongue on her clit while fingering her again with her hand and reaching up with the other to palm her breast. As Nami fingered her and fondled her boobs, she glanced up and watched Vivi's red face moan and try to keep her eyes from rolling into the back of her head. The look Vivi gave whenever she was on the brink of pure ecstasy drove Nami wild with love and lust.

Nami teasingly dragged her tongue across Vivi's pussy and fingered her faster. She then moved her hand slightly so that she had room for her tongue to enter inside Vivi. She drove her tongue in and out, thrusting and fucking. Vivi whimpered as Nami's tongue worked itself inside of her and tasted her arousal. She caressed Vivi's breast and this only gave Nami more wetness to taste.

''That's it. So good.'' Vivi moaned softly.

Nami began rubbing her fingers on Vivi's clit and simultaneously pinched her nipple. Nami began pulling at the erect rosy bud as she trailed her tongue inside the blue-haired woman's entrance. Nami's tongue ravenously swayed inside Vivi's wetness. Vivi's long creamy legs buckled as her orgasm started building itself with each lick and Nami could easily tell. She hungrily lapped up Vivi's juices, moving slower to savor every moment.

''Nami, I'm so close!'' Vivi cried out as she felt Nami's tongue wildly move about inside her and she began rubbing her other breast that Nami wasn't groping to increase her arousal. Soon enough, Vivi moaned a final time as she released her juices onto Nami's tongue and face.

Nami hummed with delight as she licked up every drop she could. She was going to miss this taste so much. She was going to miss everything about Vivi.

Vivi panted as her release streamed out of her and Nami crawled up her body to kiss her. Vivi moaned against Nami's moan, tasting herself on the pirate's lips and tongue. She started to suck on Nami's tongue, determined to taste as much as she could. In the process, she got an idea for what to do next.

''Come and sit on me, just below my chest.'' She instructed.

Quickly knowing what was planned, Nami nodded and was quick to move into position, placing her cock between Vivi's breasts. After the princess took a moment to admire the piece of art that was Nami's body, she squeezed her breasts together over the shaft.

Nami moaned as she began to thrust her cock back and forth in between Vivi's. Vivi bounced her breasts with her hands, massaging Nami's cock with them. She then opened her mouth, and whenever the head of Nami's cock came close, she started to suck on it. She was surprised to learn after the first time she tried this that Nami was big enough to fuck her breasts and mouth at the same time. That meant that this position became an instant favorite with the two women.

The princess sucked off Nami while she pounded her cock through Vivi's cleavage and into her mouth. Vivi's tongue swirled around the head and drenched it with her warm saliva.

''Oh Vivi, Vivi…'' Nami moaned as she thrust her cock into the valley of Vivi's breasts. She could feel the full bouncy boobs stroke her shaft and Vivi's tongue run along the underside.

Vivi marvelled at the taste of Nami's pre-cum leaking in her mouth as the pirate thrust into her mouth and the head almost was able to reach the back of her throat. She let out muffled moans as Nami's cock was shoved into her mouth and her breasts smothered her length well enough to keep her stimulated. Nami squeezed reached out to help squeeze Vivi's breasts onto her shaft, enjoying the warm feeling she felt all around.

Nami began to tweak Vivi's heaving nipples and Vivi released another muffled moan at this. Despite the heavy amount of jiggling her breasts were doing, Vivi held her breasts on her lover's cock and rubbed them together. Nami played with Vivi's nipples and began to pull them. She held them up for a while before finally releasing them and adding to the jiggling Vivi's breasts were doing.

Vivi continued to work her mouth on the cock. Nami groaned as she felt her orgasm coming and Vivi was also aware of this from the erratic motions of Nami's thrusting.

''Inside or out?'' Nami panted.

Vivi patted her hand down twice, giving their own little signal that it was okay for Nami to release in her mouth. With the go ahead, Nami let go of Vivi's nipples and placed her hands on Vivi's full breasts. Nami thrust her throbbing cock as hard as she could forward, pushing it deep into Vivi's mouth. The princess choked and gagged on the member as it not only brushed against the back of her throat but also ventured down. She moved her hand down towards Nami's balls and cupped them, encouraging Nami to not hold back.

''Vivi, I'm cumming!'' Nami growled as she fired ropes of thick cum into Vivi's mouth and throat.

Vivi did her best to gulp it down, but it was too much for her to take in one go. Nami had to remove her length so that Vivi could breath. A few more strands of cum splattered all over Vivi's face and cleavage.

While Nami tried to regain her breath, Vivi scooped up the cum coating her body with her fingers and licked it clean. ''You cheater. You got me inside and out.''

''Hey, it's your fault you couldn't hold it in.'' Nami teased, sticking her tongue out.

Vivi wrinkled her nose playfully at the pirate before glancing downwards. Nami's cock was half-erect. With a bit of enticing, she knew she would be fully hard again soon. The princess rolled over onto her hands and knees and lifted her ass into the air. She glanced over her shoulder to see Nami gawking at her rear, her cock growing to full mast. To help, Vivi moved her foot over and rubbed her toes along the shaft. Nami bucked her hips forward, enjoying the brief foot job.

Once she was ready, Nami came up behind Vivi. Her hand reached out to rub Vivi's rear. She gave the princess a few light spanks to get her in the mood. Vivi wiggled her ass after each smack and watched Nami's cock loom closer to her pussy. Nami grabbed her hips and then slowly entered her. They both moaned loudly. Vivi bit her bottom lip, enjoying the feeling of Nami's overwhelming size as the pirate began to thrust inside of her.

''You're so big, Nami!'' Vivi moaned.

Nami held onto her ass as she pounded her cock into Vivi's pussy. Vivi's breasts began to sway along her body, and Nami couldn't resist reaching down to grope her breasts as she fucked her harder. Vivi gripped the bedsheets tightly and held onto them.

''Fuck me, Nami! Fuck me hard!''

Her plump ass smacked against Nami's thigh as the pirate drew her hips forward and slammed her cock deeper into her pussy. The blue-haired woman moaned in pleasure but nonetheless was able to keep her balance despite the inhuman speed Nami's thrusts carried. She could feel Nami's balls slapping against her with every thrust and felt Nami's fingers digger into her ass as the speed and strength increased. She also felt Nami's breasts rub against her back as her nipples were played with once again as they bounced under the weight of Nami's powerful thrusts.

Nami began licking her neck in the exact same place where she had licked her earlier, where a noticeable hickey lay. Her tongue reached Vivi's earlobe and she squeezed Vivi's breasts more. ''We won't be sleeping. I'm going to fuck you all night. You won't be walking tomorrow!''

Vivi whimpered happily as she bucked herself back to meet Nami's powerful thrusts. She started to scream as Nami's cock slammed into her over and over again. Nami lustfully growled as her hips reared with each new thrust and the sounds of her heavy impacts could be heard throughout the room. Nami gripped Vivi's tits and began twisting them. She buried her cock deep inside of Vivi.

''I want to look into your eyes.'' Vivi suddenly gasped. ''Please.''

Without hesitation, Nami flipped Vivi onto her back and resumed fucking her. She pressed her body against Vivi's. The princess locked her legs around Nami's hips and pressed her lips against Nami's. Their tongues roamed each other's mouths, dancing to the tune of their erotic moans. With each thrust, Vivi grew tighter on Nami's cock. At the rate they were going, it wouldn't be very long before they came together.

Vivi closed her eyes dreamily as she and Nami's tongues slobbered each other wildly. The blue-haired woman let go of the mattress and placed her hands on top of Nami's to help her caress her body. The pair kissed passionately and fondled Vivi's bouncing breasts together to make her wetter. Her juices were splashing all over Nami's cock and thighs. She was wet enough for Nami to easily slide her entire length inside, burying her cock to the base until her balls were resting against Vivi's ass.

Vivi took one hand off her breasts and used it to caress Nami's cheek lovingly. Their eyes locked and they remained like that for a while, getting lost in them like they were staring across an empty horizon and yearning for the next adventure.

''Vivi, I…I love you!'' Nami said as she felt her cock twitch and she came inside of Vivi.

Vivi tried to speak between her moans, but it was difficult with Nami's powerful thrusts still going, despite filling her with her seed. She kept her legs locked around Nami, refusing to let her go. ''I love you, Nami!''

She continued to moan with Nami as she herself was nearing another orgasm and received Nami's powerful thrusts. With a final push, Nami completely buried her cock inside Vivi's pussy. The princess screamed as she felt an eruption between her legs. She gushed all over Nami and soaked the bedsheets underneath them. Her throat was becoming sore from the constant moaning and screaming, but it was worth it for this moment alone.

The two lay together in a sweet embrace, holding each other tightly. Nami panted with a happy expression on her face and she gazed down at Vivi, captivated by her beauty. She used her thumb to brush a bit of Vivi's blue hair out of her sweat-drenched face.

''Nami, after you help Luffy become King of the Pirates, I want you to come back to me. I want you to live in Alabasta with me.''

Nami tiredly smiled, rubbing her nose against Vivi's. ''Will your people accept that you've fallen in love with a cat burglar pirate?''

''They will. I promise you.''

Nami was apprehensive of doing something that might make the people of the kingdom distrust Vivi's judgement. She longed for Vivi to come with them. She was just as much of a Straw Hat Pirate as the rest of the crew, but she had a responsibility that they couldn't even fathom. Nami had never known a braver woman than the one laying underneath her.

Well, Nami did think of one other woman in her life that was just as brave.

Vivi was taken aback to see tears swelling in Nami's eyes. She reached up and brushed them away, startling Nami, who came out of her thoughts and dropped her head to kiss Vivi with a smile.

''After I'm finished charting a map of the whole world, do you know what's the first thing I'm going to do?'' Nami asked.

''What's that?''

''I'm going to find Alabasta on the map. So I can find my way back to you.''

The kiss their shared afterwards was soft and loving. As time passed, the kiss remained just as loving, but became more heated. Soon enough, the two made love once again. And then again. And again, and again. Nami wasn't lying when she said they wouldn't be getting any sleep that night.

They knew they would see each other again. There was no doubt that Luffy would lead his crew to the end of the world to find One Piece. However, they didn't know how long that would take. Nami and Vivi wanted to make this last night together count, so they did everything together.

Every position they could think of. Every way possible that they could please their lover, they would do it. By the end of it, Nami's entire body ached. Her muscles were burning, having never been so worked up before outside of a fight. Vivi's body wouldn't stop trembling. She had to be held up whenever she wanted to ride Nami. And she was certain that she wasn't going to sit properly for a week with the hard spanking and anal play. She wasn't afraid to have Nami's fingers, tongue and cock buried inside of her rear, pounding her until her voice was hoarse. The bedsheets were thrown off the mangled mattress, and Vivi's body was dripping with Nami's cum, and it was only half of what Nami had released inside of her body.

Their time together finally ended when the sun peeked over the horizon. Nami knelt above Vivi and stroked her cock and her cum shot all over Vivi's face as she lay on her back. The princess opened her mouth wide, accepting the last few ropes that Nami could muster.

This would be a night neither of them would forget. It was the best night of their lives.

Well, until a later date.

XXX

''Princess Vivi, the ships are here to take us to Mariejois.''

Vivi didn't know what to expect with this year's Reverie, but she had a feeling that the subject of the Straw Hats could be brought up. With their exploits over the last few years, including their recent struggle against the Big Mom Pirates, they were becoming more and more difficult for the world to ignore. Seeing how far they had gone brought a smile to Vivi's face.

Luffy was being called the fifth emperor of the sea. He was getting closer to his dream every day. And as they journeyed further into the New World, she knew that Nami was getting closer to her dream, and would return to her one day. Return to their family.

''Please, keep a close eye on her while I'm gone.'' Vivi told the guards standing watch. ''She's going to become a mischievous one, I can tell. Just like her mother.''

The Alabasta guards saluted their Princess as they watched carefully over the crib that Vivi stood over. Their tough exteriors threatened to melt as they looked at the baby girl sleeping peacefully. The tiny bundle, already growing a brush of blue and orange hair, was too cute for words to describe. Vivi only wished that Nami could properly see her. All they had to communicate were discreet messages through newspapers and untampered Den-Den Mushi calls.

Vivi thought back to the tell when the world found out she was pregnant. She was overjoyed, to say the least. Though her father wasn't happy that Vivi refused to tell him who her partner was, he was also happy for her, and happy there would be an heir to the throne. Vivi kept the newspaper the following day. It was news of the Straw Hats battling another navy ship, and she remembered the reporter talking about Cat-Burglar Nami fighting with tears in her eyes and a huge smile on her face.

Vivi patted her daughter's head gently and leaned down to give her one final kiss before departing. ''Stay well until our return, our little Bellemere.''

**XXX**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? I FELT HAPPY AND SAD WRITING THAT ENDING. LIKE I SAID, I KNOW NAMI X VIVI WON'T HAPPEN BUT I CAN DREAM AND DREAMING IS A BIG DEAL IN ONE PIECE. DID YOU HAVE A FAVORITE MOMENT OR LINE? DON'T BE SHY, LEAVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS AND COMMENTS. WHO KNOWS? DEPENDING ON WHAT HAPPENS WITH THE MANGA, I MIGHT DO SOMETHING ELSE WITH THESE TWO. FOR NOW I'M WORKING ON OTHER STORIES IF YOU'RE INTERESTED, AND I ALSO HAVE A POLL GOING ON MY FANFICTIONDOTNET PROFILE WHERE YOU CAN VOTE FOR A STORY YOU'D LIKE ME TO WRITE IN THE FUTURE. HAVE A GOOD DAY AND TA-TA FOR NOW.**


End file.
